


Satisfied, Through and Through

by ukulelefoot



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelefoot/pseuds/ukulelefoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berena fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied, Through and Through

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I had the urge to write this pairing.

Instead of finding her rants irritating, as you would with anyone else, Serena’s caffeine-fuelled outbursts about the lack of funding or slacking nurses just endeared her to you even more. She’d usually complain at you for a couple of minutes, you listening and humouring her anger, before checking herself and giving you a sheepish smile. You always tell her that you don’t mind her offloading, but you don’t think she quite believes you. If you were being honest, you’d say that it’s nice to be distracted by her lovely rich voice for a while.

This week’s tirade goes on for longer. It’s personal this time, about Jason and how hard she’s finding it to cope with all of his eccentricities. She trails off and you realise that you stopped taking her words in about three minutes ago. You can feel a blush rising in your cheeks and you quickly turn back to your computer, feigning some sort of work. After a bit, you risk a glance at her. She’s still looking at you, the hint of a smug grin on her face. Shit. So she noticed. You clear your throat, diffusing the tense atmosphere in the office.

The rest of the shift goes far too slowly for your liking. She keeps catching your eye and standing really close and giving you incapacitating smiles. You need to escape and sort yourself out. But she corners you in the locker room just as you’re about to leave and suggests a drink at Albie’s. Your heart wants to say yes. Your head wants to say no. Of course, your heart wins, as per usual, and you find yourself being taken to the pub.

There are surprisingly few members of staff there tonight. Some nurses and F1s from Keller and a couple of registrars from the ED. Serena buys a bottle of red and the pair of you take it to a quiet corner. You keep to safe topics of conversation. The hospital, family. Is it your imagination or is she sitting rather close to you? She touches your arm every now and then as she talks. That’s not completely new, but you notice it more tonight.

It wouldn’t be unfair to say that, by the time you decide to leave, you’re both quite tipsy. So you share a cab. You sit shoulder-to-shoulder in silence as some awful song plays on the radio. You can sense that Serena is enjoying it as much as you are and you wonder what kind of music she listens to. What makes Serena Campbell get up and dance? What makes her cry? What relaxes her?

The cab pulls up outside her house, but she doesn’t move. You nudge her and she jumps awake, making you smile. When she notices, she narrows her eyes at you. You ask her if she’ll be ok and she nods, before getting out of the cab. After a couple of wobbly steps, you tell the driver to wait and rush to help her up to her front door. She insists that she’s fine, but doesn’t push you away.

Once she’s got her keys out and opened the door, she turns to you, her face soft. You’ve not seen that expression on her before now. She blinks slowly and you contemplate kissing her. That thought gets interrupted by her leaning forward and pushing her lips against yours. She lingers for a moment, then pulls back and leaves you, squeezing your hand before she disappears into her dark house.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Your hand goes to knock on her door, but you stop yourself and head back to the cab. She’s got you in her palm and you both know it.


End file.
